Me and You
Me and You is a song featured on the Austin & Ally: Turn It Up soundtrack. This was the second song from the Austin & Ally: Turn It Up soundtrack, written by JD Webb. Austin & Ally: Turn it Up on Amazon Lyrics Never known anyone like you before Someone who could make me smile When I've fallen down on the floor Never laughed so hard 'till I met you Somehow you get me when nobody else has a clue It's okay to be me next to you It feels good to be one of the two Just like glue Me and you (oooh) So glad I got a guy like you Me and you (oooh) Always got each other's backs we do 'Cause everything's a little bit better When you and I stick together Stuck on you , me and you If you need a shoulder, you got mine If you're ever in a pinch, You know I'd give you my very last dime Two peas in a pod, me and you In perfect harmony we're bobbin' our heads to the groove It's okay to be me next to you It feels good to be one of the two Just like glue Me and you (oooh) So glad I got a guy like you Me and you (oooh) Always got each other's back we do 'Cause everything's a little bit better When you and I stick together Stuck on you, me and you You always got a friend, always got a friend Always got a friend in me I Always got a friend, always got a friend Always got a friend in you too You always got a friend, always got a friend Always got a friend in me i Always got a friend, always got a friend That's the way it's gonna be Me and you (oooh) So glad I got a guy like you Me and you (oooh) Always got each other's back we do 'Cause everything's a little bit better When you and I stick together Stuck on you, me and you Me and you, me and you Always got a friend, always got a friend (oh yeah) Always got a friend in me (me and you) Always got a friend, always got a friend Always got a friend in you too 'Cause everything's a little bit better (yeah) When you and I stick together Stuck on you, me and you You Trivia *This song was fully released on the Austin & Ally: Turn It Up Soundtrack. *This song was featured in Hunks & Homecoming. *This was a duet sung by Ally and Gavin. *The song came out before the episode. *On the album, Ally sings this song on her own, whereas she sings it with Gavin in the episode. *In the show, Ally and Gavin wrote it together in Hunks & Homecoming. *This is the third new song Ally has performed in Season 3, the first being Redial and the second was I Love Christmas. References Category:Songs Category:Austin & Ally Songs